<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>used to be about yourself, now you're selfless by kwansexy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566689">used to be about yourself, now you're selfless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwansexy/pseuds/kwansexy'>kwansexy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cute Kim Mingyu, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, despite the tags this was fluffy, mingyu is Sexy, small mention of Mingyu's tits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwansexy/pseuds/kwansexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All thoughts left him because once he saw Mingyu, his hair a dark ruby red, messy and in his eyes, staring back at him with a toothy grin taking over, his head went hazy. </p><p>In which Jeonghan is going crazy over Mingyu's newly dyed hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>used to be about yourself, now you're selfless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cannot comprehend enough how many romantic feelings I have for <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/67/94/2a/67942a0f8392bca6ee896d43ebf3b6b5.jpg">this</a> Mingyu and his sexy red hair. like I miss it so much, it was a LOOK!</p><p>also, <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/27/1d/13/271d13aa48ba2d8ae08e1ea590bfab57.jpg">this</a> Jeonghan, because what the fucking fuck. he is so Hot and I miss his long luscious black hair. </p><p>honestly, this is just an excuse to write Mingyu getting railed in his red hair and I'm sorry but at least it's the truth. title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Up9VopS930g">shame by kiana ledé</a> please check out her songs, she is amazing. </p><p>anyway, that's all for my notes! thank you for clicking on this and enjoy reading ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu lied to Jeonghan. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't actually a big deal. Jeonghan was in his dorm, working on some of his assignments, laptop propped on his lap, textbooks and paper scattered around him when his boyfriend, Mingyu, walked into the living room. He came over and laid down on the floor, resting his cheek against the older's thigh, a cute smile on his face and puppy-like eyes looking up at him. Jeonghan knew that expression, he often did it when he wanted something. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it, baby?" Jeonghan asks, still not averting his attention from his laptop, typing at a fast pace as he glances down at Mingyu. His smile was gone and now a pout taking over his features. The older boy rolls his eyes, and sets his laptop somewhere beside him before making a 'come here' gesture at Mingyu, the younger instantly climbing into his lap. "Now can you tell me what you want?" </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu hums, his tone playful as he nestles into Jeonghan's neck, taking a whiff of his light perfume before leaving light kisses around the foundation of his jaw. "Wanna dye my hair." </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wasn't really expecting that. Considering the fact he looks adorable in his light brown hair. It makes him look innocent, and sometimes like a puppy. Then again, he always looks likes one. "Really? What colour?" Jeonghan asks instead. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe... black? Like yours. It looks sexy," Jeonghan snorts. "I'm serious! You look so pretty with black hair." </p><p> </p><p>The older boy smiles softly, "Thanks, baby. You also look pretty with brown hair, you know." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I do know," he smiles cockily and Jeonghan quirks an eyebrow at the way his ears redden, but Mingyu either ignores him or doesn't realize. "But, I guess there's this mysterious aura around people who have black hair. I find it <em>sooo</em> sexy."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan laughs at him, "So you found me mysterious?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Everyone on campus does. But, then I found out that you're really just the softest person on Earth," Mingyu says, smiling fondly and leaning forward to leave a kiss on Jeonghan's forehead who turns a bit red at the charming action.</p><p> </p><p>"Could say the same thing about you, everyone thinks you're this badass, when you're literally the embodiment of a dog," Jeonghan says, "that started drooling when we first kissed." </p><p> </p><p><em>"Hyung!"</em> Mingyu whines, hitting his shoulder, Jeonghan giggling when the younger hid his face into his neck again. "You told me you'd never bring that up again!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry! It was just too good not to," and when Jeonghan noticed Mingyu pouting, his lips puffy and red from his cherry chapstick, he shook his head and brought his head down to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>The younger instantly melted into his, opening up his mouth obediently and letting a whine spill from it. Jeonghan just swallowed all the pretty sounds his boyfriend let out, and when Mingyu rut forward on his thigh, Jeonghan pulled away and smirked at him. "We can't fuck right now. I have an assignment due in two hours and I can't feel my thighs anymore." He pats Mingyu's ass, and even though he was pouting and muttering about how much of a tease he was, Mingyu still got out of Jeonghan's lap and the latter continued his work. </p><p> </p><p>That was it. Like Jeonghan thought before, it wasn't a big deal. </p><p> </p><p>But then it <em>did</em> become one. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Jeonghan Hyung!" is the first thing Jeonghan heard when he opened the door to his and Mingyu's dorm. </p><p> </p><p>Classes were tough today; he had to take tests and quizzes for most of his classes and then had gotten homework in return. Projects and assignments were the only things he was thinking about, taking over his head and it made him dizzy. Then when he sat down at his table, Soonyoung and Jisoo were too busy flirting with Seungcheol to notice him, and he felt like hitting his head against the table when he heard he had to work with them. Those horny assholes. Seokmin was loud at lunch, talking with his mouth full while Minghao and Jihoon had watched on with disgust. Jeonghan lost his appetite after that. </p><p> </p><p>All thoughts left him because once he saw Mingyu, his hair a dark ruby red, messy and in his eyes, staring back at him with a toothy grin, his head went hazy. He had on casual clothing, a white t-shirt that looked too small for him paired with black sweatpants. It was unfair how perfect he looked, even with casual clothing.</p><p> </p><p>The red hair was just a bonus. Jeonghan felt his mouth go dry, and he was sure his jaw was hanging open stupidly. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu was oblivious, like always. "Do you like it?" The younger lowered his height, wrapping his muscular arms around Jeonghan as he stared back at the older with his puppy eyes. His dumb puppy eyes that Jeonghan hated so much sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>"I- what the fuck." Jeonghan said, and Mingyu was shocked. He saw the regret on the other's face and he quickly shook his head, "No I mean, like, Mingyu. You're—you look <em>so</em> good. So fucking sexy, what the fuck, this is unfair. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu titled his head. "Wait, really? You like it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, obviously I do. So pretty," Jeonghan kissed him slow and gently, Mingyu smiling into it. "How did I get so lucky?"</p><p> </p><p>" <em>Hyuuung,</em> " He whines, "It's not a big deal." </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan thought it was a big deal. It was a huge deal, actually. Mingyu looked too good with red hair. He realized that no one can pull off bright hair like that, but, of course, his boyfriend can. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking with his dick right now, but he<em> couldn't fucking help it</em>. Not when he wanted to make Mingyu blush like crazy, maybe match the colour of his hair, complimenting his tanned skin. He wanted to see the younger on his knees, in front of him, make a show for him and him only. Take him apart slowly, maybe even make him beg and cry until Jeonghan finally gives it to him. </p><p> </p><p>That was a <em>sight</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung? What's wrong?" Mingyu asks, and <em>god</em>, why is he so clueless? </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan clears his throat and steps back to keep some distance between them. "Um, wanna go out for dinner? I need to clear my head a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Hyung! Whatever you need," and when Mingyu hugs him, accidentally brushes his thigh across his half hard-on, Jeonghan wants to hit himself against the wall. "I'm always here for you, Jeonghan Hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Jeonghan ends up saying because he cannot think properly, not when his boyfriend is so soft, and he's currently only thinking about absolutely ruining the younger. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jeonghan never knew he'd get so riled up over hair. It was embarrassing, the more he thought about it. He can't even talk to Mingyu correctly, his eyes betraying him and staring at his hair instead. The older boy seems sidetracked every time him and Mingyu talk, and Mingyu finds out sooner than later. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, is everything okay?" Mingyu asks one day. They were both seated on chairs in their small kitchen, eating out of cups of ramyeon. Jeonghan had been looking out the window until Mingyu puts his cup down and coughs to get his attention. "You know you can tell me anything, baby. I'm here for you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan almost cries at how sincere Mingyu sounds, his heartbeat speeding up. It's so embarrassing how Mingyu is so concerned for him when really Jeonghan is a horny idiot and can't get the image of red-haired Mingyu on his knees for him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing," Jeonghan ends up saying, and he hates how his voice sounded small.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu frowns, "It's <em>not</em> nothing, Hyung. Please, just tell me. I'm your boyfriend, tell me anything, I'll never <em>ever</em> judge you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan gulps, a sigh escaping his lips. He hesitates. Another sigh, "Okay. I'll tell you the truth... but, please don't act shocked. It's—it'll be even more embarrassing than it already is."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu nods, encouraging him to continue. "So, remember when you... dyed your hair?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god! I knew it; you don't like it!" Mingyu gasps and his hands fly to his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Let me finish,</em>" Jeonghan grits out and he didn't mean for his tone to sound harsh, but Mingyu immediately obliges anyway, the obedience making Jeonghan squirm. "That's far from it, actually. I <em>really</em> like the hair, Mingyu. Maybe a little... <em>too</em> much."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu makes a little sound as he tilts his head, he looked confused and Jeonghan flushed a bit. "I—I don't know how to say this, okay! But—" Jeonghan pauses, a sigh heaving out of him, —"you look so good Mingyu. I— let me fuck you... please."</p><p> </p><p>The other boy processes the words, and Jeonghan slowly watches his expression, holding a breath. A light flush starts at his neck and blooms from there, making it to his cheeks bones and resting there gracefully. His ears looked like they were going to explode, and they even matched his hair colour, Jeonghan sucked in a sharp breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah—okay, you can," and Mingyu is out of his chair, pulling Jeonghan up and kissing him with so much energy, his head feels obscure. Jeonghan's hands make their way to his waist, mindlessly walking Mingyu back into the wall. "I thought it was something serious."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for worrying you, pup," Jeonghan says, and the pet name comes out so easily, Mingyu whines against his lips. Jeonghan pulls back and smirks lazily, "Oh? You like that, pup?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mm," Mingyu gasps tries to muffle his sounds when Jeonghan brushes his knee against Mingyu, but the older wasn't having any of that. He pulls his wrists away from his mouth and holds them in his grip tightly. "Hyung, <em>please</em>, touch me." </p><p> </p><p>"I <em>am</em> touching you, pup," Jeonghan teases, pulling him down to kiss him again. This time, Mingyu grinds forward and gasps when their lengths graze against each other, his mouth falling open while Jeonghan surges his tongue inside, the younger whining high and needy. "<em>Fuck</em>, always so responsive for me. Such a good boy, hm?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wasn't expecting Mingyu to pick him up, leading them to their bedroom, softly putting Jeonghan down and Mingyu quickly getting into his lap. He doesn't wait for Jeonghan to say anything, because he's leaning forward greedily, arching into the kiss. When Mingyu got desperate, he got messy, much like a dog. When the younger pulled back, his lips were full, swollen red from the older biting them, a string of spit connecting Mingyu's and Jeonghan's lips. The older prodded his middle and ring finger against his lips, Mingyu taking them into his mouth without being told to and making a show of sucking on them. He used his tongue to get in between them, scraping his teeth against the skin and Jeonghan simply thrust his fingers in and out. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so messy, puppy," Jeonghan murmurs, his tone low and rough. "Getting all desperate just from having my fingers in your mouth." </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu whines when Jeonghan pulls them out, missing the lightweight of his fingers on his tongue. He tries to get them back in his mouth, but Jeonghan swats at his thigh, Mingyu jerking forward from the slap and gasping. The boy under him smirks, before hitting his other thigh and Mingyu whimpers, leaning his head on Jeonghan's shoulder. "Hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jeonghan asks, leaving gentle kisses down his neck. He made sure not to mark him because he knew if he did, Mingyu would be pouting the whole day and as much as it's cute, he also looks like a kicked puppy and Jeonghan is <em>not</em> an evil man. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Please</em>, fuck me already," he whines. There's so much desperation in his voice, it makes Jeonghan laugh and he's so mean about it too. It was taunting and humiliating, but Mingyu didn't care. He loved when Jeonghan was mean to him. </p><p> </p><p>"We haven't even done anything and you're already begging," Jeonghan says, smirking at him. He takes pity on the boy when he looks down at him and turns them over, Mingyu now laying underneath him and he knows <em>exactly</em> why Mingyu moans when Jeonghan cages his arms between his head. </p><p> </p><p>"You've gotten so strong, Hyung," Mingyu whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan, that cocky bastard, feels the shirt that Mingyu is wearing, taking the collar in both of his hands. With all his force, he rips the shirt, and Mingyu gasps loudly. "Hyung!" He whines as he watches Jeonghan throw the thin fabric across the bed before he hums, trailing kisses down his chest before taking a nipple in his mouth, swirling the brown bud with his tongue, Mingyu gripping his black hair and arching his back. "Th—that was my shirt!"</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Jeonghan asks, hiding his smirk by taking Mingyu's other nipple in his mouth. Mingyu just whines, all thoughts leaving his head as he bites softly around his swollen buds "Fuck, Mingyu. Your chest—why the fuck is it so <em>big?"</em> With an emphasis on his words, he takes both of his pectorals in his hands and pushes them together, Mingyu hiding his face with his own hands. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so embarrassing," Mingyu says, his words muffled by his hands but Jeonghan could still understand him. The older boy takes his hands away and kisses them, then leans down and connects their lips again, only for a few seconds before he's pulling back again. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pulls both of his sweatpants and underwear off Mingyu when he was distracted, and throws them behind him before he also takes his clothing off. He takes a moment to adjust before he's between Mingyu's legs. Jeonghan tries to remember this exact view, wants it permanently embedded in his head. Mingyu's legs were bent to the knee, his cherry red hair spread in different ways on the pillow, and a flush was expanding across his chest and resting high on his cheeks, flattering his honey-toned skin. "Hyung, you're staring."</p><p> </p><p>The older boy blinks and he smiles, running his hands up and kissing Mingyu lightly on the forehead. "Can't help it. You're so gorgeous. I was serious when I said I was so lucky to have someone like you."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu curls on himself, an endearing action. He got so shy when Jeonghan praised him, but he knew the younger boy loved it. That's why Jeonghan spent twenty-four hours complimenting Mingyu in every shape and form because he deserved it. "I... I could say the same thing about you." Mingyu locks eyes with him, and there were tears in them. Jeonghan coos at him, kissing them away when a few tears emerged. "You're always so good to me, Hannie Hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"That's all you, baby," Jeonghan whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Silence wrapped around them, it was comfortable, Jeonghan just wanted to have Mingyu in his arms like this, his heart heavy with love. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna ruin the mood or anything, but um, kinda want you to fuck my brains out now," Mingyu says suddenly in his ear and Jeonghan laughs loudly. Mingyu soon joins in, their laughter melding together. </p><p> </p><p>"That <em>definitely</em> doesn't ruin the mood," Jeonghan jokes and Mingyu snorts. "But yeah, I can fuck your brains out for you, bro."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu rolls his eyes, "Please don't call me '<em>bro</em>' when you're literally going to be inside me."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that a bro thing to do?" </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up please," Mingyu giggles, kissing him softly. </p><p> </p><p>When Mingyu was distracted, Jeonghan slaps at his thigh again, Mingyu squealing with a high-pitched tone that goes straight to Jeonghan's dick. "You like that, pup?" Jeonghan asks, and Mingyu whines because he <em>obviously</em> likes it. "Like being slapped around like this?" </p><p> </p><p><em>"Fuck,</em> Hyung, what the fuck," Mingyu cries. " <em>Please.</em> "</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smirks at him. He reaches over their bedside table, grabbing the lube and condoms out and settling back between Mingyu's legs. "Spread them wider," Jeonghan orders, pushing them apart, and Mingyu does just that. "You have such a huge dick and for what." </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu gasps when Jeonghan uncaps the lube and spills some on his cock, the liquid cold and Mingyu squirms around. The older boy holds him down by the waist, silently telling him to stop moving around. " 's cold. "</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan just hums, slicking up his cock, and Mingyu's jaw falls open, nothing coming out of it but Jeonghan bites his lips at how fucked out Mingyu looks already. He then coats his fingers with the liquid, rubbing it together to warm it up before prodding his entrance. "Mingyu." The other boy opens his eyes, dark and in a daze, he nods and whispers out a yes. That's all it takes for Jeonghan to push in his fingers gently, slowly, to be careful with Mingyu because he could never hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>"Faster," Mingyu whispers, and Jeonghan looks at him confused. The younger looks embarrassed, "I—stretched myself when I came back home earlier."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan groans at the confession, picturing Mingyu on the bed, his legs spread while he fucks himself on his fingers. "Fuck, Mingyu. You're so—so <em>perfect</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Then, without warning, he takes the lube and pours it over Mingyu's hole and inserts his second finger in him. "You're still so <em>tight</em>," Jeonghan grits, slapping at Mingyu's thigh just to hear that perfect moan that leaves from his lips. "What were you thinking about when you were fucking yourself on your fingers, pup?" </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu gasps when Jeonghan enters a third finger in. He feels so full already, especially when Jeonghan takes his leg and props it over his shoulder, changing the angle. "You! Was thinking about—<em>fuck,</em> Hyung! Wanted you to pull my hair when you fucked into me!" </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan slowed his thrusts, shocked at Mingyu's words but started at the same pace when Mingyu looked at him with those stupidly adorable eyes. "Yeah?" Jeonghan asks roughly, leaning over and positioning his lips right next to his ear, "Want me to pull on your hair while I fuck you into the mattress?" </p><p> </p><p>"H-Hyung! Please—" he gasps, "I'm ready! Please just." </p><p> </p><p>"Just what, pup? You need to finish your sentence," Jeonghan says, a teasing hint to his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu whimpers, "Fuck me, please!" </p><p> </p><p>"When you beg so nicely, how can I say no to that?" Jeonghan smiles, pulling his fingers out, rolling the condom over himself, and lining himself up at Mingyu's fluttering entrance. "Tell me if it hurts, understand?" The other boy nods and Jeonghan pushes in, grunting at how tight Mingyu still is. He grips Mingyu's waist, leaning down to kiss his stomach lightly, and waiting until he has permission to move so he doesn't hurt his lover.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, please move," Mingyu murmurs, voice cracking at the end of his sentence. "You don't have to go so gently, either. 'm not gonna break."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan cocks his head to the side, chuckling lowly. He thrusts slowly, so teasingly gradual, Mingyu huffs out in annoyance. He changes their position, throwing Mingyu's leg over his shoulder, the other boy gasping at the new angle, clasping his hand around Jeonghan's bicep. "<em>Hyung</em> can you—please move for fucks sake."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu didn't expect a sharp tug at his hair, tears bounding to his eyes as he cries out. The pain felt <em>amazing</em>, a shot of arousal went down Mingyu's spine, goosebumps arising from his arms. "I'd say you should be careful with that pretty mouth of yours. Don't forget that <em>I'm</em> the one fucking <em>you." </em></p><p> </p><p>With emphasis, Jeonghan thrusts forward with so much strength Mingyu hits his head on the bedframe. He doesn't care, because he feels so full, getting caught at the right angles, Mingyu lets out the loudest moan he's ever made the whole night, Jeonghan grunting at him. "Yeah? You like this, pup?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mn—Hyung, <em>fuck!"  </em>Mingyu's voice was clearly fucked out. It was raspy from constantly crying and low from lust. "You—you're so good at this, Hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Jeonghan grumbles, "no one can fuck you like this, hm?" </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu shakes his head, tears escaping at the corner of his eyes, Jeonghan gripping his waist so tight he might have fresh handprints there in the morning. Not that he minds, he <em>loves</em> the idea of having Mingyu marked so beautifully. "Only you— ah, fuck, <em>Jeonghan Hyung."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Look so pretty in your red hair, so fucking gorgeous Gyu," Jeonghan whispers, keeping the pace rough but slow, "wanted to get you on your knees when I first saw you. Get you to beg for my cock, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Want your face to get fucked?"</p><p> </p><p>"Holy.. fuck, Hyung, please!" Mingyu whines so prettily, Jeonghan can't get enough of him. He made Mingyu look at him, and he felt his breath get knocked out of him. Lips were swollen, his bottom one pulled in between his teeth, eyes red and unshed tears wetting his eyelashes, cheeks a dusty pink, ears a dark red, much like his gorgeous hair. "I love you Hyung, love you so much." </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Mingyu. Love you too baby. You close, pup?" Jeonghan asks, wrapping his hand around Mingyu when he nods, jaw falling open, and Jeonghan groans at how fucked out he looks. "Mm, you've been so good for me, Mingyu. I love you so much, c'mon, come whenever." </p><p> </p><p>When the last word gets out of Jeonghan, Mingyu spills all over himself. Some of it gets on Jeonghan's hand, the rest getting all over his stomach. Following after, Jeonghan releases into the condom, both of them catching their breath before the older boy pulls out and throws away the condom.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to make it fast, hearing Mingyu whine for him to come back, and cleans Mingyu up with soft touches, light kisses on his lips, whispering how well he did. "Was that okay?" Jeonghan asks, climbing back into bed, kissing all over the younger boy. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu gives him a tired smile and pulls Jeonghan in to connect their lips. "You'd never hurt me, Jeonghan Hyung," he says against their lips, and Jeonghan smiles. "That was perfect, everything is perfect when I'm with you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan giggles, "That was so cheesy."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Mingyu agrees, laughing along with Jeonghan. "But it's true." </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sighs, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's naked torso, pulling him close so their bodies were pressed against each other. "Mingyu, I really love you so much." </p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Hyung," Mingyu says, snuggling into his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan thinks that this was perfect. The warmth radiating off of Mingyu was enough to make Jeonghan feel safe, his heart full with happiness. Holding his lover in his arms, he kisses Mingyu's forehead, watching his eyes flutter shut, sleep pulling him into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan watches the sunset and thinks that Mingyu should dye his hair more often, a smile playing on his lips. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>